With the development of technology, the disabled expect to improve their moving ability, for example, the ability of standing and walking, and even recover by medical training. However, most auxiliary medical devices in the market are wheelchairs, which can only support patient while sitting. While sedentary comes with walking ability decline, and goes against the patients' training and recovering. For the moment, the most important issue is how to help the patient in better standing and walking training.
CN 101947180A discloses an auxiliary standing training device that includes a bottom frame, a flexible pipe, a hollow connecting member, a first support rod, a second support rod and a beam; wherein the bottom frame is provided with a first support rod and a second support rod, a movable connecting pipe is sleeved outside the second support rod; one end of a hollow connecting member is fixedly connected with a fixed pipe while the other end is hinged with the movable connecting pipe; a flexible pipe is arranged inside the fixed pipe; a first reset spring is arranged inside the fixed pipe at the top end of the flexible pipe; a handrail is arranged at the outer end of the flexible pipe; a safe belt hook is arranged on the handrail; a second reset spring is arranged inside the movable connecting pipe at the top end of the second support rod; one end of a beam is connected with the first support rod while the other end is fixed with a knee top plate; an output shaft of a drive motor reduction gear is provided with a first steel wire rope wheel; and a second steel wire rope wheel is arranged in the hollow connecting member.
Although the above-mentioned auxiliary standing training device can help the disabled with better training on standing, it is still tedious in the training form. The trainees could not understand how their training and rehabilitation are going, and thus could not adjust their training intensity based on their conditions.